Today Was A Fairytale
by allieanee
Summary: Morgana feels that her relationship with Merlin is the best thing that has ever happened to her! This is how she feels when the spend the day together


**AN: My first song fic**

_**Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale**_

Morgana woke up early one morning a smile gracing her lips. The way felt today could not be described. It was a mixture of happiness, excitement, nervousness, and restless all in one. She was happy for she knew that today Arthur would give Merlin a day off (thanks to her request of course), Excited because she would spend her whole day with Merlin, Nervous because she didn't know what Merlin has planned for the both of them today, and lastly restless because she was so excited she could barely sleep last night.

She rose from her bed and stretched. She went to her closet and picked out a beautiful green dress, which matched her emerald eyes, and went, behind her screen to get dressed.

Morgana then fixed her hair and waited for Merlin to knock on her door. As she waited she started to read a big brown tomb which almost looked a hundred years old, and it probably was, it was the magic book Merlin had given her for her birthday. She decided that maybe she could practice while waiting so that she could show Merlin some new spells she had perfected.

When she was about to cast the spell that would make the flower in her nightstand bloom she heard a knock on her door and smiled. She ran to her door and opened it.

"You're late." Morgana said smiling as she saw Merlin standing before her holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I am not it is 6 a.m. sharp." He answered giving her a loop sided grin that he knew she loved.

"Fine" She answered and moved aside, so that he could come in. She took the flowers from him and put them in a vase.

"So what have you planned for us this lovely day?" Morgana asked Merlin as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"It wouldn't be called a surprise now if I told you now wouldn't it, love?" Merlin answered smiling as well.

"Very well then. Let's go" When she said this they left her room and headed for the stables to get their horses.

_**Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around**_

While they were walking to the stables Merlin complemented her.

"You look beautiful. Then again when don't you?" He said making her smile. She knew that to him she would always appear perfect, but I truth she looked rather simple and plain today.

"You mean this. Well thank you my good sir. You look quite dashing yourself." Morgana answered looking at his grey shirt, trousers, and jacket.

The rest of the walk was served with just a comfortable silence. They were holding hands, and smiling all the way through the walk. Morgana couldn't help but think that whenever she's around him time seems to slow down, and she was completely happy about it.

"Here we are." Merlin said as they reached the stables. He got their horses and helped her get on hers.

"You don't have to help me you know." Morgana said happily.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Merlin answered making Morgana smile.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**_

As they rode their horses through the town making their way to the forest Morgana couldn't help but stare at the man beside her. He had black hair, and magnificent blue eyes. She couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him each day that passes by. He has always been there for her. He was there when she had her nightmares. He was there when she was sick. He was even there just to offer support and she loves him for it.

As the two them make their way through the forest Merlin suddenly tells her to close her eyes.

"Why?" Morgana asks.

"Just do it please?" Merlin answered, and she did what she was told. She closed her eyes and waited until Merlin told her to open them.

"You can open them now." Merlin said and Morgana was shocked at the sight in front of her.

There was a magnificent lake surrounded by trees and flowers. The lake seemed like it was shining while the flowers were all at bloom. The trees seemed to dance in the light and sway to her breathing.

"Do you like it?" Merlin asks.

"I love it." Morgana answered while Merlin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at that.

_**Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale**_

Morgana looked around the amazing place that she was in, but couldn't help but wonder…

"Merlin how did you find this place?" She asked.

"When I was looking for herbs for Gaius I stumbled upon it. I thought it would be an amazing place to take you to." Merlin answered giving her, _her_ smile. It was a smile that was only meant for her. It was his smiles that made her feel like she was in a distant land or planet even, which of course makes her smile as well.

"How is it you always know how to make me smile?" Morgana asked, still smiling.

"It's a talent I have. I can make you smile, laugh, and do all the things to make you happy." He answered.

"Well you do always know what to say at the right moment. Are you sure you're not a seer?" Morgana asked smiling.

"I am most sure I am not. You on the other hand are a seer, and I love that about you." He answered.

"Charmer." Morgana said, and they both laughed.

_**Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale**_

Morgana and Merlin sat on the blanket that Merlin had laid for them. He also made sure to prepare a picnic for them.

Morgana looked at him in amusement. He always had a way of showing her things and on that she would never understand, but somehow he could make her. She could see everything so much clearer. It was as if nothing and everything made sense when she was with him.

Merlin looked her way and asked "Are you hungry?" She nodded her head and joined him eating the sandwiches he had made for the two of them.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah Yeah**_

They ate in comfortable silence. Morgana feeling as if she were the happiest person alive. She thought that if she were ever to capture a moment that she would keep forever it would be this one. She didn't know that Merlin was thinking the exact same thing.

Merlin put his arm around her shoulders wishing that, that moment would last forever. Morgana looked up at him and smiled. She wished time would stop, or at least slow down, so that she could always be this happy.

"What do you think of marriage?" Morgana asked.

"I think it's a wonderful thought. If you were my bride that is." Merlin answered looking at Morgana straight in the eyes.

"Someday…" Morgana whispered, and she put her head on Merlin shoulders.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**_

When sunset was about to come they both stood up and started packing, so that they could go back to Camelot.

"Don't you wish that this could last forever?" Merlin asked Morgana while looking at the sunset.

"Yes… I wish that all the time I'm with you." Morgana answered looking at Merlin.

Merlin hugged her close to him. He hugged her as if he would never let her go, and he never will. He back away a bit and stared at her deep emerald eyes that were full of emotion. Morgana felt him lean closer and closer. She leaned in herself and met him half way.

The kiss was amazing. It felt as if fireworks were everywhere. It also felt like the whole world was lifted from her shoulders. She could never get used to the power his kisses give her. She just wished that she could treasure this moment forever.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down**_

When their kiss ended Morgana leaned against Merlin's chest.

"I wish time would stop. Even just for an hour, just so that I could be with you." She whispered to him.

"As do I." He answered. Morgana felt as if her heart would explode when Merlin wrapped his arms more protectively around her. She felt his heartbeat as well. It was wild and free, just like how she felt when with him.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**_

When they got back to the castle Merlin brought Morgana back to her chambers.

"Today was amazing Merlin." Morgana said as they reached her door.

"Any day is perfect as long as I spend it with you." Merlin answered smiling wildly at her.

"Sweet Talker." Morgana said making him laugh.

"No…I speak from my heart and soul which you must never forget belongs to you." Merlin said.

"Mine belongs to you as well." Morgana said sad that her perfect date with Merlin was about to end.

"Don't worry we will have another day all to ourselves, but for now just take this as a reminder that I will forever be yours." As Merlin said this he leaned down and put his lips on top of hers.

This kiss was gentle but full of passion. It was like him, and she knew that one day they will be able to be free together, even if the time is not now it will come but all she can say now is that…

_**Today was a fairytale**_


End file.
